


[podfic] Your Face to the Sunshine

by cantarina, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aayla/Kit Fisto, Bald Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody/Obi-Wan, KIT FISTO DESERVES NICE THINGS, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Post-Rako Hardeen arc, aayla/bly, background pairings include:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Following the events of "Deception" and the Rako Hardeen arc, Obi-Wan could use an old friend. Thanks to the Jedi gossip mill, Quinlan Vos is able to fill that void.





	[podfic] Your Face to the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Face to the Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542545) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Multi-Voice Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, post-Rako Hardeen Arc, Bald Obi-Wan Kenobi, background pairings include: Aayla/Kit Fisto, Aayla/Bly, Cody/Obi-Wan, KIT FISTO DESERVES NICE THINGS 

 **Length:**  00:10:08

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Your%20Face%20to%20the%20Sunshine_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
